


Return to the Musain

by FlounderTech



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Return to the forbidden planet
Genre: Crossover, Doctor grantaire, Female Enjolras, Great balls of fire, Mad Scientist, Monsters, Multi, Return to the Forbidden Planet - Freeform, Robot, Science, Songfic, Wipeout - Freeform, its a mans world, marius on a spaceship, song series, space, spaceship, the 'X-factor'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlounderTech/pseuds/FlounderTech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Mis/Return to the Forbidden Planet crossover.</p>
<p>Captain Marius leads the spaceship Corinth on a mission to find the 'Forbidden Planet' of the Musain, where they left Doctor Grantaire many years ago. The mission? Stop whatever Grantaire is planning from escaping out and into the rest of the galaxy, and least of all back to Earth. But things don't exactly go to plan. Love, Jealousy and the 'X-Factor' ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to the Musain

**Author's Note:**

> The music and the musical that this is based on (Either musical) are not my own.   
> A fair bit of this is quite close to the soundtrack from the original show, "The Return To the Forbidden Planet".   
> I do hope you enjoy this.

"Five."

The science officer spoke out, waiting a moment as the countdown started. Down below it was known that the others were panicing to get the Corinth up and into the air and set off on their mission. 

"Four." 

Pause. 

"Three." 

The Captain gave her a look to attempt to get her to speed up the countdown, but stubborn as she was, she refused. 

"Two." 

A slight glare, but nothing said. In all honesty, she found the man to be really quite immature. 

"One." 

"Ignition." The engines started up and the whole shuttle gripped on tight, strapped in as they started to slowly rise into the air. The science officer had her gaze trained on the   
screens surrounding her. 

"We have liftoff!" She cried out, quite clearly delighted by the fact. The captain stretched back a moment, smirking and nodding to himself. Marius really wasn't the kind of man that you could deal with when it came to these kinds of things. The Science officer, although new, knew this well enough. And as it became safe for them to move, the group downstairs let out whoops and cheers, moving to let themselves relax. 

"A job well done, sir." 

"I know, it really was, wasn't it." He gave the woman a small grin, crossing a leg over the other as he looked her over with a look of... Well. The officer could only put the word condescending to the look she was receiving. 

"Sir, might I ask what that look was?" An eyebrow rose. She would be polite, she could do nothing else. She had to spend god knows how long with the man, it was a necessary thing for her to be able to cope with spending the time on this ship. 

"I was simply wondering how it was that you came to be a part of my crew." He shrugged a little. 

"The exact same way you became the captain, sir. I worked bloody well hard for it." She shook her head a little, looking back to her screen a moment, though not before catching the shrug from Marius out of the corner of her eye. "Do you have a problem with that, sir?" 

"No, no. Not at all. I'm simply surprised, that is all." He paused for a moment, muttering to himself before looking to the woman once more. "Go on then, back to work. I'm sick at heart." 

"Heart sickness? I would say sickness of the mind, sir." 

"Mind sickness," The Science officer hummed lightly with a short nod. "Now where did you read that?" Marius span in his chair once more to look her directly in the eye, leaning forward.

"Ah, sir. Its physics. You should look it up. Sigmund Freud." 

"Throw physics to the dogs. I'll none of it." He shook his head, leaning back a moment, that condescending look returning to his features. "This, well. This is a mans world." The Science officer tilted her head a moment and rose her brow, arms folding as she turned in her chair to look at him directly. He was young, younger than she, at least. He'd seen enough of space to know what he was doing but it wouldn't surprise her if this was one of his first times as the captain of a ship. 

"But it wouldn't mean a thing without a woman on earth." 

"Oh really?" 

"You think otherwise?" Her head tilted to the side a little. This man had a lot to learn.

"I do indeed. See, man made the cars that take us over the road." Already, she was not impressed. Not impressed one bit. "Man makes the trains to carry the heavy loads, and the electric light that takes us out of the dark! And, don't forget, the man made the... Uh..." He seemed quite impressed with himself after that last one that he had to stop and pause. To think. The officer stifled a small laugh. 

"The boat for the water?" Her brow rose a little and she shook her head at him.

"Yes. Exactly that. Just as Noah made the ark. This, this is a mans world." 

"Still wouldn't mean a single thing without a woman." The Captain let out a small laugh. 

"What makes you think that?" 

"Tell me, if you will, sir. Who made the itty bitty baby girl?" Perhaps dumbing down her language a little would help. "And the baby boy." She shrugged a tad. She should really add that on.

"But man makes them happy. After all, it is man who makes them toys." There was an audible sigh from the woman. He wasn't going to give up. Ever, was he. She doubted it. 

"But how can man make everything? And after making everything he can make, what happens then, huh?"

"Man makes money. You know, that thing called currency?"

"I'm a woman, sir. Not an idiot."

"Its a mans world, you have to admit." The Science officer shrugged a little, spinning in her seat a little to look at the screens once more, blinking at it for a moment after dropping   
her response along the same lines of exactly what she had said before.

"It wouldn't mean a damned thing without a woman on earth. Now, sir. Would you mind looking out side and informing me how the hell we got into this mess..?"   
Outside, not too far away, was a storm. Not one that one would expect to see back on earth. 

"Goodness gracious." Marius muttered. "Great balls of fire."


End file.
